The invention starts out from a vehicle-speed adjusting arrangement for motor vehicles. This adjusting arrangement functions in combination with a driving-speed control unit for providing the desired value of the driving speed. The adjusting arrangement has at least two switching contacts wherein the driving speed is increased when one of the contacts is closed and the driving speed is reduced when the other contact is closed. The adjusting arrangement can have further switching contacts which, for example, can be utilized for switching in or switching out the driving-speed control unit or for retrieving a desired speed previously stored. Since driving-speed control units automatically cease to function below a minimal speed, for example at 40 km/h, for reasons of safety, the switching contacts of the driving-speed adjusting arrangement are freely accessible below the minimal speed and can be utilized for serving other functions.